


almost, your kiss

by antenism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antenism/pseuds/antenism
Summary: “Niki-han,” Kohaku said during breakfast, grabbing Niki’s attention at the table. “What does love feel like?”
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	almost, your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> we wooo we wooo long live to rarepairs.

Aira tells him not to worry.

"I'm not," Hiiro tells him, but that's a lie. They both know it. Hiiro likes that they both know it. 

He still doesn't voice his outright concern, though. He knows he will in some shape or form later. So, he's fairly content with just sitting there and looking out towards the rising sun. Usually, these were the times Hiiro would generally drag himself to bed. It's amazing to reflect on how much and how long Hiiro's known Aira.

“Thanks,” Shiratori whispered.

Hiiro stood looking down at him, studying him for a minute, as he played distractedly. “…Do you want to talk about it?”

“W-What? Sorry. What do you mean?”

Amagi frowned as Aira played dumb. “Sorry to pry,” Hiiro led in. “You just seem…off. Sad…. In pain. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about the reason behind that. You don’t have to, but I’m here if you want to, Aira. I'm your friend after all.”

That feeling in his stomach claws at him and if he wasn’t so self aware he’d think it was a living alien trying to burrow its way out. "He doesn't know that I like him, that I _really_ like him." 

Aira’s voice broke on the word, a stabbing pain exploding in his chest. He turns to Hiiro, face still red and hand still over his mouth as he attempts to find his words, his insides still in knots, “You were right,” he mutters sadly, tears pricking at his eyes as Amagi's expression softens, “I think he cursed me, Hiiro-kun.”

His eyes widen, and he scans his friend again, “Yeah he did, Aira,” he mutters sadly, wishing to burn a hole through Kohaku’s head.

✧

“Niki-han,” Kohaku said during breakfast, grabbing Niki’s attention at the table. “What does love feel like?” Kohaku asked, then took a bit of his omelet.

He faltered. “It’s when you...” Niki grimaced, “care about someone very deeply.” How could one describe love, anyway? It was complex, something even him could see in his rare experience with it.

Kohaku didn’t stop eating, although Niki knew Kohaku could hear him. “What about romantic love? Is it the same concept?” he inquired.

 _ Does Kohaku...have a  crush _ _?_ HiMERU felt an unintentional smirk pull at his lips, but quickly crushed it down in favor of answering the question. “Romantic love is similar to other kinds, but it’s characterized by the want to constantly be in that person’s presence. Familial love usually doesn’t have that same characteristic,” HiMERU explained clinically.

It’s not until Rinne so rudely snaps his fingers in front of his face that HiMERU stops watching them and pays attention to the conversation Rinne is attempting to have with him. “Ay'? Are you even listening to me? What the fuck are you talking about, hah?”

Upon noticing Rinne’s actions, HiMERU follows his eyes and laughs loudly. “Sorry, sorry. But our little friend right there has a crush.” 

Kohaku furrowed his brows in thought. So did this mean that he didn’t like Aira just because of his want to leave during vexing interactions? Aira and Kohaku's relationship had, ever since the two’s friendship began a few months ago, developed to something Kohaku looked forward to. 

The funny feeling in his stomach, the sweaty palms, and overall carefree attitude he carried while conversing with Aira had all pointed to him having affections for the younger boy.

Rinne started to take a sip of his coffee when Oukawa said, “I do not feel the need to be in his presence constantly.”

Rinne almost choked on his coffee.

Not only did Kohaku admit he  likes  someone, but he just said it was a boy. A boy! _Is it Niki? HiMERU? That bastard..._

It’s almost unbearable to handle the look Rinne is giving him. "You're too old for him, man! He's just a fucking kid!" 

"Pardon?!"

"... Gimme a break for fuck's sake", as the words leave his mouth, Niki can feel that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gets these feelings sometimes when he knows he’s put his foot in his mouth. "We need to think about it long and hard."

Rinne slowly craned his head to look Niki directly in his eyes, challenging the other man. "That's what she s—,"

"Don't. Don't you dare."

And then, he pursed his lips, then took another heavy gulp of his coffee. “Do you-“ Niki stopped himself, then hesitantly continued, “do you like a boy?”

The younger boy picked at his food, something he very rarely did unless he was in intense thought, most likely about the normalities of society. Finally, Kohaku asked, in a curious voice, “Would you all... _hate me_ if I did?”

Rinne’s back straightened. HiMERU could never do that to Kohaku. He would never do that to his... friend or something. Niki's heart twists for many reasons; hearing the tone in which Kohaku is pleading with him, hearing the sweet sound of the word _hate_ coming from those lips, but the most painful reason being fact that he clearly wanted to hide this from them.

“No,” he affirmed. “We never.”

Kohaku took a deep breath, then went back to eating his breakfast. Rinne lowered his eyes.


End file.
